


Semantical Invitation

by Merfilly



Category: My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Eliza argue, as they do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantical Invitation

"I find your recalcitrance on the matter to be rather boring, Eliza!"

Henry Higgins leveled his most irritated gaze upon the object of his scorn in this moment, ignoring the cough from the corner. Trust Pickering to take her side, yet again, on the issue.

"I am not being recalcitrant; you are being impossibly minded again." Eliza met his indignation with a fierce glare of her own.

"What is so impossible about attending the conference in my place?" Henry demanded.

"They are expecting you!"

"They are expecting a Higgins, yes." Henry smiled broadly as if he had figured out the solution to it all. "The invitation said the last names alone of all three speakers."

"Really, Higgins!" Pickering protested, unheeded by wife or husband.

"You...you...."

"You did say you could teach it as well as I," Henry said smugly, knowing he had logic on his side.

"Impossible man with impossible words twisting everything around you!" Eliza spouted back at him, but her pride was pricked. "I'll go. I'll go and speak and when all's said and done, 'enry, you'll regret letting me go in your place, because I'll make them all forget you with how I use my own words!" She spun, still in full dander over his arrogant manipulations and strode out.

"You may have just bought far more trouble than you can handle, Higgins."

Henry smiled his own private smile. "I did that the day I let her put my ring on her finger," he said smugly, not all that displeased.


End file.
